


Aaron's harem

by Babo12345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domination, Harems, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Morally fucked up, OCs - Freeform, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: A guy gained a mind control power. Corrupted by the power, he started his own harem of handsome slaves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Aaron's harem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted his somewhere else some times ago. I actually dont know if I will continue this but since he wrote it, I just want to post it here.  
> Again, as usual, no proofread or anything. :)

On the 50th floor of the expensive highrise apartment located in the Ginza district, Aaron, or rather, the master, rested comfortably on his soft couch, his well-defined body leaning against the back pillow, his hands crossed behind his head. As he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful sight in front of him, Aaron let out a faint smile as he moved his hand and caressed the muscles on the naked man who was exhaustingly milking his own cock as he continuously moved up and down, pumping Aaron’s humongous member. Wanting to torture his slave even more, the master slowly twisted his slave’s senstive nipples, causing the man to pathetically shriek out in pain and pleasure before losing consciousness and fell down onto his master’s body. 

“I...am… I… sorry… sorry… mastaa….” the man mumbled incoherently before passing out. 

“When will you stop being a useless little shit, Aereas!” Aaron yelled, pushing his slave down onto the floor. His cock swung around as cum leaked onto the floor from both his own cock and his ass.    
Aaron stood up and scanned the room. Decorated his new apartment were numerous handsome men, all stripped down to their birthday suits, their hands pumping their cocks while their mouths were gagged with o rings, causing their saliva to freely drip down to the floor. Once Aaron stepped out to the balcony, he signaled two of the men to crawl on the floor toward him.

“Lick my cock, you stupid former idols!”   
“Yes, master!” The twins answered in unison as they eagerly cleaned up their master’s while the man stretched and hummed happily. 

“Well, life is good, isnt it? Hahahaha!!”

  
Aaron Smith, a white man with a mixed a Japanese blood, signed as he looked up from his working desk in an office in Tokyo. This was not what he wanted. After graduating from an Ivy League’s Business School, he had accepted an offer to work with the Muzan Corporation, a fast expanding multinational conglomerate. After a year working in his position, he finally got promoted. Still, the promotion meant he had to relocate to Tokyo. Not that he minded, though. In his plan, he had intended to work diligently, rise through the ranks, obtain a high level position, get rich, and enjoy life to the fullest. Transfering to Tokyo, he thought, would be a stepping stone to achieve his goal. Yet here he was, working as a nobody in a crowded office. His career track was derailed as he could not fit in with his Japanese colleagues, who he could barely communicate with since he did not know much Japanese. This isolated Aaron as everyone treated him as an outsider, and so he was passed over for several of the promotions he knew he had earned. His 26th birthday was coming up… still he found no joy. After finishing his work for the day, he walked back alone to his tiny apartment, ate his usual instant ramen for dinner, flipped through several international TV stations before settling on a show on Netflix.  _ This really is not what I wanted… Maybe I should just quit and go back to the States,  _ he thought before he fell asleep next to his Kotatsu. 

“Happy 26th birthday, Aaron!” an old man excitedly greeted the confused Aaron.

“... Wait, where am I?” Aaron looked around, only to find himself standing in an empty white space “... and why am I naked?”   
“Well, it’s your dream, you can control it however you like so just conjure up something to wear, kiddo!” 

“Wait, this is a dream? It gotta be the weirdest dream I have… Why would I even dream of an old man like this? This is like the meeting Ichigo had with Zangetsu from Bleach...”   
“Dont be rude, kiddo! And what the fuck are you talking about?” The old man asked. “I am your ancestor. I'm here because it’s your 26th birthday and…”   
“Wait! Do I get some kind of power or something?” Aaron excitedly asked, cutting off the clearly annoyed old man.    
“Well yes… But huh? How do you know?”   
“It happens all the time in Manga, duh!”   
“What the hell is Manga?”   
“... Whatever, I dont have time to explain… so I do get some awesome power right?”   
“...Yeah… Man, you’re one of the weirdest descendants that I have…” The old man shook his head. “It’s one of the most powerful and dreadful abilities… SAIMIN!”   
“The fuck is Saimin?” 

“... It’s Mind Control, Aaron…”   
“OOHHH!” Aaron’s eyes glowed. “Really???”   
“Yes. Back a thousand year ago, I made a contract with a yokai and…”   
“No one cares!” said Aaron, again cutting off the old man. “Is there any downside to my power?”   
“... I was trying to explain the whole thing…”   
“I don't care about the details. I just want to know if it’s a “no strings attached” power for me?”

“... Yes.” The old man tried to explain the power to his descendant but soon resigned in defeat. “The power has been manifesting in the members of our family once every few generations and apparently, in this generation, you’re its owner…”

“...Great!!” Aaron smirked, then snapped his finger. “See ya, old man!”

Knowing it was his dream, Aaron knew he could wake up any moment. Since he was too excited to test out his power, he wasted no time waking up, leaving his ancestor dumbfounded.    
“... Our family has always been using our power responsibly and for the good of humanity… but I fear it’s not the case in this generation… oh well.. There’s nothing I can do…”

\--------

“6:00 am huh? Well, I arrived at work too early…” Aaron looked down at his wrist watch. The moment he woke up from his weird dream, he wanted to test his power right away so he quickly got dressed and hopped onto a train to work. By the time he got to his office, he had full confidence in controlling his power since he had practiced on a few passerby on his way to work. His wrist watch was the proof for it since he had “convinced” a rich looking old man he met on the train to give him his gold laced watch through the power of mind control. He now felt invincible. “Since no one is here, I guess I’ll just go to the restroom and wash up...”

Spending some time washing his face and eyes, Aaron was looking straight at the restroom mirror to check for goop when the restroom door swung open, surprised the man. His eyes became wide open though, when he realized it was his very target that had just walked into the restroom: Aereas Lim, the young, handsome CFO of the Devone Corporation. He was the talented first born son of the Chairman, having graduated from an MBA program at a prestigious university from England at only 19 years old. Jealous people tended to gossip that Aereas was appointed to the title of CFO was because of his father; however, even they themselves did not believe that since deep down, they knew no other man could do a better job than the young and talented Aereas. Having only been its CFO for 6 years, Aereas was able to accomplish so many achievements that none of his predecessors was able to. Despite his brain, he was not at all a nerd since he possessed a body of an Olympic athlete, standing at 1.9 meter tall with a broad shoulder and a V shape hip. There was not a bit of fat on his body as he spent almost two hours every day working out in his private gym. Being a mixed race of Japanese, Chinese, Korea, and some caucasian, his facial structure was, in short, any woman’s wet dream. And unfortunate for him, he was also Aaron’s wet dream. The only reason Aaron has decided to stick around with his miserable job in Tokyo this long was because of Aereas. Everyday, just looking at his CFO from afar has given the man an instant hard on. Yet now, the CFO, who Aaron used as his fap material with his imagination, was standing right in front of the man. 

“Oh, I did not know there’s someone already here at this early hour.” Aereas gave Aaron an obligatory smile and nodded. “ It’s good that our company has people like you, so devoted to work.”   
“You flattered me, Mr. Lim” Aaron was a bit confused when the CFO had spoken english to him with his flawless british accent, but then he remembered Aereas had spoken with him once before so he probably remembered Aaron could not speak Japanese well. “Why are you also here so early?”   
“Ah, I have some documents I needed to go over so I spent the night here. I just came back from the konbini right across the street for some snack.” answered Aereas as he washed his hand and face. Once done drying his hands, the CFO gave Aaron a nod and excuse himself as he prepared to walk out the restroom. Not wanting to lose this golden chance, Aaron instinctively reached out to his arm and held Aereas back.

“Wait Aereas!” he shouted. “Please look at me!”   
The moment Aereas turned his head around to look at Aaron, he was instantly under the twisted Aaron’s spell. His whole body relaxed, his distinct green eyes, which he inherited from his mother’s side of the family, turned hazy as he looked straight at Aaron without moving an inch. Internally laughing, Aaron inched closer to his prey. Aaron’s hands quickly found themselves creeping under the CFO’s expensive suit as they explored his well-toned upper body. Once satisfied, they moved down to his trouser, with one of his hands cupping the defenseless young man’s crotch while the other moved to his back side and squeezing his lustful ass. Despite being sexually harassed, Aereas did not give a single visible protest as he continued to stand still, letting his employee explore his body as he wished. 

“Ahh… Just like I imagine.” Aaron licked his lips, then said. “Let’s go back to your office, my CFO slave.”   
“...” Aereas simply nodded. 

The moment he walked in his slave’s office, Aaron quickly locked it since he did not want to have any interruption. With Aereas stood still, Aaron leisurely strode to the CFO’s fancy office chair and rolled it to the middle of the room, next to Aereas. After sitting down comfortably on the chair, Aaron gave his newest slave a smirk before commanding the man to strip down. 

“Remove all of your clothes, slave! You’re not going to need them for another few hours… Ah! And from now on, Aereas, I am your one and only master! You cannot disobey anything I said even if you dont like it. You can't make any decision in your life without my express consent. You’re not a CFO… no, you’re not a human anymore! You’re just my property, understand?”

“... Yes, master…” Aereas sluggishly nodded as his expensive, 5000 dollars suit dropped down to his feet. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, it too, found its way to the floor. Aaron’s eyes glowed at his slave’s physique. Just as he expected, no fat, just pure muscles. It wasn't as if he’s as muscular as those weight trainers either, just enough muscles… enough to make Aaron’s own cock twitched in his underwear. Soon enough, the young CFO was completely naked, with his 500 dollars Calvin Klein underwear finally laid down onto the rug. 

“Come here, standing right in front of me, slave!” Aereas obeyed, not that he had any way to resist his master’s command. With his wet dream standing naked in front of him, Aaron could not stop drooling. His hand reached out to the 5 inches flaccid uncut cock and peeled off the foreskin while his other hand played with his slave’s round balls. Aaron did not expect Aereas to have such an incredible cock, since most asians’ cocks measured average only around 5 inches when fully erect. 

“It must be due to the caucasian blood from your mother’s family, huh?” Aaron said to himself, then slapped his slave’s balls hard enough to cause the listless young CFO to flinch. “Though it is such a shame. You’re not going to be using your cock, ever! Listen here, Aereas. From now on, your cock can only get erect when you’re with me. No other single person on earth could get it erect, not even if you’re under the strongest aphrodisiac, understand?”   
“...Yes, master…” the CFO nodded.

“Now, everytime you feel my touch on your skin, you will become hornier and hornier, your asshole will become itchier and itchier for my cock, understand?”

“...Yes, master…”

Aaron spent the next half hour exploring every inch of his slave’s naked body, his hand roamed free from the slave’s semi-erect nipples, down to his tight six packs. Still, most of the time, they are spent playing with the slave’s cock. The incredible stimulation from his master’s touching quickly caused the slave’s cock to slowly harden, until his whole 12 inches stood erect, precum leaking from it slid down along the shaft, onto his ball sack.    
“Seriously, such a nice cock you have there, Aereas… It’s almost as big as mine!” Aaron complimented. “But from now on, it’s just a useless piece of meat! Your ass, though, would be much more useful for me.”   
Aaron stood up, wrapped his arms around the young man and massaged his perfectly round ass, squeezed and spred his asscheeks apart, revealing his slave’s virgin pinkish rosebud. Wasting no time, two of his fingers inserted inside his slave warm and tight asshole, causing Aereas to moan out loudly. By now, Aereas has become so horny that his entire body was as sensitive as his cock, let alone his asshole. So as soon Aaron’s fingers penetrated his virgin hole, that was the last stimulation the young CFO could endure.    
“HHAAAA...”

The CFO let out the loudest moan as his cum shot out uncontrollably from his 12 inches cock, some of them found their way onto Aaron’s face. Since Aereas has been too busy with work lately, it has been more than three weeks since the last time he released. The sheer amount of cum, which has accumulated in his ball sack for almost a month, even surprised his Master.    
“Fucking useless slave!” Aaron screamed out as he twisted and pulling his slave’s ball sack in anger. “Your cum is all over my clothes… and even face!”   
“Aaaahhh!!!” Aereas screamed out under his master’s torture, but since moaning sounds quickly mixed in with his scream as Aaron also twisted and pulled on the defendless CFO’s sensitive nipples. “Haaa… Pllleeassee…. Master… I’m sor… sorrryyyy!!!”   
“Fucking shit!” Aaron, addicted to his new found authority, slapped Aereas hard across his face. “Lick off all your cum from my face!”   
The CFO obeyed without a single protest as he stuck out his tongue, licking his own cum and cleaning off his master face. Aaron, though, having an extremely handsome and rich young slave dutifully licking his face with his warm and wet tongue, was happy as if he’s in heaven. As his slave licked his face, Aaron was busy massaging and pumping his slave’s cock, causing him to squirming around, unable to stand still. 

“I … I… I have… finished… cleaning your… face… Master…” Aereas could barely reported to his master since the extreme pleasure and pain in his cock prevented the CFO to even form a comprehensive thought. 

“Good!” Aaron finally let his slave’s cock go, then unbuttoned his pants and sat back down onto the chair. “Place your hand behind your back. Using just your mouth, bring out my cock and service it. Understand?”   
Aereas nodded. Still, the CFO never had to do such a duty in the past, not even when he had sex with his beautiful fiancee, so it took him more than 5 minutes to be able to bite onto Aaron’s cheap underwear and pull it down. Yet, the moment his master’s underwear was pulled down, slamming right onto the handsome CFO face was his master’s enormous 15 inches cock. Just from the brief slam, strings of his master’s precum latched onto the slave’s fair face and connected it with his master’s cock. Aereas, who was as straight as any man could, would never have imagined that one day, he would be looking at another man’s cock right in front of his face, at such a close distance. Yet, since Aaron’s command has taken root within his mind, the CFO was completely entranced by the sight and smell of his master cock to the point he could barely contain his drools from leaking out of his salivating mouth.   
“Like what you see?”   
“Yes! Master!!” Aereas eagerly replied while he wiped away his drooling.

“Man, you’re like a dog in heat… A bitch!!!” laughed Aaron. “From now on, you’re my bitch!”

Aereas nodded, then moved his face closer to his master’s magnificent cock and sniffed his shaft, only to have his master slapped him on the face with his cock.

“Enough! Start using your mouth! Dont you see my cock is dying here?” yelled out Aaron. 

Aereas hurriedly opened his mouth as wide as he could and took in his master’s cock. Even though he had never given a blowjob before, he knew he had to be careful not to hurt his master with his teeth. Still, the CFO soon gave up halfway as he began to choke on the massive cock. Seeing Aereas was pulling his head out even though he was only taking a portion of his cock in, Aaron was annoyed. The new master grabbed onto the back of the CFO head by his silky black hair, then mercilessly pressed his slave into his crotch area, thrusting his 15 inches cock down into the man’s throat. 

“Man, you’re such a useless bitch!” complained Aaron as he continued to pump his cock inside Aereas’ mouth. The monstrous foreign object pumping his throat almost caused the CFO to black out right then and there, but somehow, he retained his consciousness. The man struggled against his master, trying to pull his head back away from his master’s cock, but each time he tried, Aaron just forced his head torward his cock again, taking it whole. Tears filled the poor CFO’s eyes as he struggled for air. He wanted to fight against his master, but he was impossible. Soon enough, the feeling of his master’s warm cock and leaking precum in his mouth overcame his mind, sending him into another euphoria. The CFO climaxed again as cum shooting out from his cock onto the floor, all just from taking in his master’s cock in his mouth. For Aaron, he continued to pump his cock for another ten minutes inside Aereas’ wet and tight throat before releasing his load inside the slave’s mouth. Since Aereas dared to dirty his face with his cum before, Aaron purposefully spilled his hot cum all over the CFO face this time. He even aimed it up the handsome man’s nostril, causing Aereas to gasp for air. Once finished, Aaron pushed Aereas down onto the floor, then stomped his feet onto the CFO’s head, forcing the man’s face to dip into his own cum.

“Lick off all of our cum from the floor” ordered Aaron.

Aereas, who was barely even conscious, gave a slight nod before dutifully slurping the thick mixture of his and his master’s cum. 

Seeing the man of his wet dream naked, laying on his stomach on the floor and licking the puddle of cum, Aaron was ecstatic. His cock, which had just cum a few seconds ago, soon hardened at the sight. Without warning, Aaron jumped off the chair, spred his CFO slave’s feet apart, aligned his cock with Aereas’ warm and tight asshole, then slammed it in as his hands held on to the man’s V shape hip. With cums as lubes, Aaron’s humongous cock practically found no resistance as it penetrated Aereas' virgin asshole, causing the CFO to let out a loud shrieking voice from the mix of pain and pleasure. The CFO’s virgin inner wall of his asshole wrapped tightly around Aaron’s thick cock, almost as if it never wanted to let it go. Had Aaron not cummed just a few minutes before, he would have cum right at the moment his cock entered his slave’s warm hole. Thankfully, since he just cummed, he was able to pump his cock inside Aereas without cumming right away. The sound of his ball sack slapping against Aereas’ thigh and ass echoed the room each time he thrust his cock in. After a while, the extreme pleasure had cause even Aaron’s legs to give out. The master was now laying on top of the slave’s back with his whole weight, only his cock was now moving, thrusting deep inside Aereas while his hands had already moved up from his waist to his breast, playing with his light pink nipples. The young CFO consciousness has almost vanished, only to be brought back each time his master thrust his cock to the deepest part of his asshole. The intense pleasure from his asshole, his nipples, and even his own cock, which was now sliding against the floor, have driven the handsome man to madness as his eyes rolled back into his skull and his screaming mouth was barely even audible. Aaron continued pumping his cock inside Aereas while laying on top of the man for a whole hour, releasing his cum inside his asshole for a total of three times, marking the CFO forever his bitch. 

It was now 8 am and Aaron had finished dressing up again. Although, since his own clothes were stained with his slave’s cum, he had used one of the several backup suits that his slave had kept in his office. Looking into the mirror as he fixed his tie, he could see his CFO slave laying on the floor, unconscious, with cums leaking nonstop from his asshole. Once done, Aaron walked over to the CFO desk, take a few of the company credit cards for his own, then walked to his slave. Pulling Aereas by his hair, Aaron slapped him a few times to make him wake up. Seeing the CFO has now opened his eyes, although still in a semi-conscious state, Aaron smiled, then said.   
“Clean yourself up, clean the office. Just forget what happened this morning. Still, you will find yourself extremely horny… you will constantly feel the stimulation you felt when I fucked your ass, but here’s the best part: you cant cum, no matter what… Not until I let you, that is. Tonight, I’ll be back for you and I’ll completely break your mind, transform you into my bitch for sure. But for the next 10 hours, enjoy your last hours as a free man, my handsome CFO!”   
“... Hai.” Answered Aereas.


End file.
